


Underchaos: Intro

by faileh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faileh/pseuds/faileh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning to a new timeline</p><p>Visit our tumblr page to learn how each character looks<br/>http://underchaosau.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk sat up on a tall mountain, enjoy the view as they gazed out over the landscape. A slight smile adorned her face and a gentle wind blew her long hair. But, as she went to stand up, the ground started to crack and before she knew it, she’d fallen down a huge hole.  
\--!!  
That hadn’t been there before! Had it? Well, right now, that was the least of her worries as she slowly fell to the ground below the mountain.  
It seemed like ages before, finally, she landed onto a bed of flowers. She laid there for a while, stunned and breathless before finally pushing herself up a bit; staring around. It was quiet, serene, and dark. But the quiet didn’t last too long as a voice popped up not too far from where she’d landed.  
“Howdy!! Golly, it’s another one of you humans!! That trap suuure does work! No one ever see’s that hole anymore,” the voice beemed.  
Frisk looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice till finally, it landed on a small, yellow flower; it had almost blended in with the flowers they’d landed on. She gave him an odd look and tried to ask a question but they must’ve hurt their voice box on the fall down; all that came out was a hoarse cough.  
“Oh golly, that’s even better! You can’t speak like the others! Can’t hear those vile words coming from you now can we?” he chided again and danced slightly. And that’s when Frisk noticed the flower had piercings in it’s petals and a few were torn. He wore a chipper smile despite his punk-ish look.  
“I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower,” he introduced himself as Frisk pondered to them self as to how a flower could even wear piercings and not tear their petals to shreds. Or, perhaps those other tears were failed attempts? Frisk was about to ask before they noticed tiny white pellets hovering above them.  
“Now, hold still! It’ll only hurt, a lot,” Flowey laughed, it’s previously chipper face a now more gruesome, evil face; better befitting it’s grunge look.  
Quickly, Frisk dodged them, angering Flowey. “Damn it! Let me hit you!!” they snapped, throwing more at them.  
Frisk continued to dodge before they could no longer and fell to the ground. Pleadingly, they give the flower a look, showing no will to harm them and slowly pointed up.  
“Oh golly, the human thinks they can get out. Well too bad! Only way out is through me!”  
Of course he’d meant they had to fight him, but Frisk got up and pushed past Flowey, running as fast as they could.  
“H-hey wait!! I didn’t say you could leave!” Flowey shouted, though he didn’t seem to be following them.  
“Tch!” he clicked his tongue before disappearing into the ground, not to be seen again for quite some time.  
Frisk made their way finally to an archway and stopped to take a break. She sat down and slouched against one of its large pillars, catching their breath.  
Off in the distant, footsteps could be heard accompanied by a gentle humming sound. Who could it be this time?


	2. The One Who Started It All: An Underchaos Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started it all for this timeline.
> 
> Visit our tumblr page to learn how each character looks  
> http://underchaosau.tumblr.com/

It was early morning and the sun had only just begun to peek its way through the hole in the mountain. A human had previously - carelessly - been peering down through the hole.It was a loud, sharp noise as the humans scream rang out through the ruins. A vine had stretched up the wall to knock the human down. It seemed a while before the human finally landed into the patch of flowers down below.  
Such an odd place for flowers to grow, but they bloomed well, the hole above filtering light down and dripping water down as well. But a special flower played in the garden. A soft cackle filtered the air as it moved to the human. This one had to be his old friend for sure. They had to have come back just like him. Just like in those other timelines.  
The human sat up after a while, startled and disturbed by the cackling noise they’d just heard. Blue eyes looked around for a while before landing on the monster. They clicked their tongue in annoyance before getting up and stomping over to the flower.  
The sudden gesture caught the flower off guard and his laughter soon turned to silence as he shrank away. A look of fear soon spread over their face as he noticed the menacing look the human gave. “You- What’s wrong with you?” he blurted out before narrowly dodging a foot meant to squish him.  
With a sly smile, the human explained how they’d learned about monsters. How if they came back home with the head of one, they’d be the most popular human ever. How no one had yet to come back with one yet. How they’d been lucky enough to be pulled down by exactly what they’d been searching for.  
The flower created an attack but was quickly shot away too the side by what appeared to be flame magic. “You poor human. I can’t believe such a vile creature would try and harm you,” the voice spoke before the monster came into view.  
The human searched around for the flower before paying any mind to the new monster; they were gone. But now, there was a different monster in front of them. One with a head made for a better trophy.  
“Please human, come with me. I shall keep you safe.” The offer was very enticing and opened up an easy road for them. Eagerly, they nodded and gave an innocent smile.  
“Human, my child. I am Toriel, guardian of these ruins,” she explained after having taken up the human’s hand and begun to guide them through the ruins. “I keep an eye out for humans who fall down here and do what I can to keep them safe. You are the first human in a long time I’ve seen fall down.”  
She continued to speak, explaining how many other humans had fallen down. But when these humans pushed further into the underground, they never lived to see the light of day again. This made the human cringe a bit. They hadn’t been told of that.  
But then again, there was a lot of things this young, naive human didn’t know. Soon enough, however, they’d learn. And not in the most pleasant of ways.

The human and Toriel trekked through the ruins for some time. Dodging simple traps and doing small trust exercises. They were stupid and trivial but the human played along, keeping in mind their goal. It was what kept them going strong after all.  
After what seemed forever, the two met back up at her place; Toriel having just left her house to go search for the human before running into them. With a gentle smile, she took up the human’s hand and led them into the quaint house she resided in. “This way, my child. I have made you something special.”  
The human mentally shrugged as they followed.  
It was almost evident what the monster had baked, the smell almost knocking the human down. “I do hope you like snail pie.” The monster smiled. None of the previous humans so far had liked it but she always tried, still unknown as to what a human would truly like. If this failed, she’d tried something different next time, for sure.  
The two made their way to the kitchen. It was pleasantly warm but reeked of the newly made pie. The human said nothing and just gave a nervous smile. Toriel returned the smile and removed a knife from a draw and began to cut out a slice for them both. Taking into consideration how small the human was to her, she gave them a smaller slice; it was a large pie after all.  
Eyes focused onto the knife as the human watched. Working up the courage, the human finally rammed into Toriel and tried hard to remove the knife from her hand.  
Caught off guard, the knife fell from her hands and she fell down to the side; almost taking her pie with her. “M-my child!” she shouted surprised. The human just grinned as they picked up the knife and jumped onto the monster, holding the knife to her throat.  
So this was what she’d just tried to protect. They weren’t like the previous humans that’d fallen through. This human had no nice intentions in them it seemed and they’d played her for a fool.  
Hurt, Toriel threw off the human, wincing when she heard the loud thud that accompanied them hitting the wall. “Please, my child, reconsider,” she said with a smile as she got up. But the plea was quickly ignored as they got up and rushed at Toriel once more.  
Again, the human was thrown back and Toriel quickly made her way out of the kitchen. It was not a wise place to fight and she truly didn’t want the human to get hurt. The human followed suite, holding the knife in a ready-to-stab stance.  
Once more they lunged at her, but this time, Toriel used fire magic. A big mistake. Turned out, humans could only take but so much magic hitting them. They screeched in pain and collapsed to the ground, cursing out the monster with every vile word they knew.  
Fearful of what she’d done, Toriel leaned down to try and help them. Wrong move once more as the knife still clenched in the human's hand struck out at her and nicked her on the nose. A small yelp escaped her and she reeled back.  
Fighting back the searing pain from the subsiding fire magic, they lunged with as much force as they could at Toriel.  
…….  
There was nothing else she could have done. The human laid splayed against her wall, flames subsiding from their body as they let out one last ragged breath.  
Had she really just killed a human? A species she’d sworn for so long to protect to her best abilities. While she doubted it and did her best to deny what tragedy laid before her, a soul floated out of the human’s body and shattered into small pieces. Toriel collapsed to the floor upon seeing such a site and cried for nobody knew how long.

That human was but only the first of many. It soon became a recurring theme of maniacal human’s. After the third had fallen down, Toriel refused to kill anymore and hid away whenever a new one appeared. She couldn’t stand the heartbreak of killing more humans.  
Always, the humans left behind a mess in her house, ransacking it in their attempts to find a monster to take back as a prize. When they were done, they all found the exit in her house to the rest of the underground. Usually, Toriel would’ve stopped the humans from going any further but they were not her business and not the children she wished to protect.  
So instead, she took to staying by herself once more. Cooking, cleaning, reading, hiding. It was a tedious cycle but she made do.

Would there ever be a different human to fall down? Only time would tell.


End file.
